


First Impressions

by rawritzrobin



Series: The Stellaverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin
Summary: Jason was handed crappy hand at birth. But it looks like the one good card he had in his hand was not the ace, but the queen.In other words, a quick short story about how Stella (my oc) and Jason meet.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stellaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story that ties into my longer AU story. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484597/chapters/59098819
> 
> You don't need to read this before you read that. It's just fun (:

Stella sat in her usual spot under the tree overlooking the library fountain. Here she could see the entrance of the school and had a birds eye view of most of the property. It was 10 minutes before the first bell and she was just enjoying her last few minutes of freedom before class reading one of her favorite novels. She tucked a piece of loose blonde hair behind her ear and took a sip of her hot Jasmine tea, her favorite.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a group of paparazzi following a fancy car that had just pulled up. Out of the car came none other than Bruce Wayne. 

No wonder the cameras are here today. She thought to herself.

She was getting ready to pack up all her stuff and head to class when she noticed another person getting our of the car. A younger boy with jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes exits the vehicle as well. 

Even from a distance Stella could tell the boy was handsome. Hair a little unkempt, but still styled. He wore the school uniform, but in a way where his shirt was slightly untucked, and his tie was wrapped around his shoulder and not around his neck. He turns towards her and their eyes meet. He smiles and winks at her.

She keeps his gaze for a few seconds and turns away from him, blushing, and continues to put away her things. She misses his smirk and slightly red cheeks as he turns to follow Bruce into the schools main hall.

The bell rings, and Stella heads for her first class.

****

Rumors fly through the hall quickly that day.

All people could talk about was Bruce Wayne’s new ward, Jason Todd attending Gotham prep. Or at least that’s all Stella could pick up from her best friend, Caitlyn’s, non stop gossip.

“Did you get a look at him. That boy is FINE.”

Stella let out a giggle. “Uh huh. What boy do you not think is ‘fine’ Cait?.”

“The ugly ones. Like that stupid Sam kid.”

“Yeah sure.” Stella laughs. 

“But it’s pointless anyways. Rumor has it he’s a bad seed. A ‘bad boy’ some kids are saying. He grew up on the streets and we all know you can take the boy out of the street but you can’t take the street out of the boy.”

Stella rolls her eyes as Caitlyn keeps talking. Going on and on about the latest viral instagram post.

They turn a corner and Stella collides with a broad chest, causing her to drop all the books she was holding.

“Shit. I am so sorry. I didn-“

“I’m sorry I didn-“

Both of them started mumbling as they bent down to pick up Stella’s books. Her hand grabbed her favorite novel, just as another hand went for it at the same time. She finally looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

She blushes and turns away as she lets go of the book. He grabs it as they both stand up.

“Sorry” Jason says with a smile as he hands her the book. “I’m new and I was just admiring the walls of this place. Guess I should have been paying better attention.” He nervously scratches the back of his head with the other hand. A nervous tick he’s always had.

Stella takes the book from him and pulls the book close to her chest. “It’s okay. I should’ve been paying attention too.”

He smirks and extends his hand. “Jason. Jason Todd.”

Stella hesitates but takes his hand and shakes it. “Stella. Covington.” He smirk turns into a soft smiles when she takes his hand. He gently takes her hand and presses a kiss onto her knuckles. She blushes.

“Well Stella, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry I knocked over all you stuff.” He lets go of her hand and she turns away, turning even redder if possible.

“Nice to meet you too, Jason.”

Jason, being the cocky kid he is, flashes another grin at Stella and begins to walk away.

“Sorry to cut this short beautiful but Bruce is waiting out front. Catch you guys on the flip side!” He screams as he half jogs away with a salute.

Stella watches him run up to the fancy car in front of the school. An older gentleman gets out of the car and opens the door for him. He gets in with no hesitation and they drive off.

“Earth to Stella..” Caitlyn says while waving her hands in front of her face. 

“Huh what?”

“You’re staring. Oh my god you’re practically drooling. I would stay away from that one darling. Word on the street is he’s trouble.”

Stella looked down at hand. She could still feel a ghost of the kiss. It was nice.

“Yeah, trouble.” She mumbled, and began to walk down the hall to where her driver was waiting for her.

That night she dreamed of a boy with raven hair and blue eyes.

******

It had been a few weeks since Stella last ran into Jason. The school was big and Stella often kept to herself. Being the child of one of the richest men in Gotham, under Bruce Wayne of course, was hard. People often tried to be her friend for status or perks. So she kept her circle small and spent most of her time reading by herself or just watching the clouds pass by in the sky.

She was sitting in her favorite spot near the schools lake. It was secluded enough where no one would bother her, but she was still able to see a few students here and there. She was half way into her novel when she noticed a few kids making a scene behind the building nearby. 

She turned to look at the group of boys huddled around one particular boy. She knew these boys. They were the resident jocks who seemed to love picking on other kids. Their leader, Trent, smirked at the kid in the middle of the huddle; Jason. 

“What did daddy not teach you any manners? Doubt that’s even possible seeing how he pulled you off the street. Where’s your parents anyway? Probably somewhere running away from you-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jason punched him in the face. The other kids immediately jumped on him and started throwing punches. 

Stella got up immediately and ran towards the crowd.

“Get off him!” She screamed as she broke into the fight trying to keep the other boys off Jason. One by one they got off him, but not before throwing a few kicks onto Jason’s ribs.

“Hey beautiful. Whats brings you here this fine evening? Finally going to go on that date with me?” Trent said with a wide cocky smile on his face.

She glared at him, and made her way towards Jason, who was now on the ground clutching his stomach. She gently touched his shoulder and whispered, “Are you okay?”

“He’s not worth it babe. How bout you and I get out of here and go on my dads boat and I show you what a man really is?” His crew chucked and cat called around him.

“For the last time Trent. I wouldn’t date you if you were the last species on this earth.” She spat back at him. 

He frowned and kicked some dirt in their direction.

“Have it your way. Guess the pretty ones really are dimwitted.” He laughs as he and his crew follow him in the other direction.

Stella glared at them, but turned her attention back to Jason. “Are you okay?” She asked again.

Jason shifted and tried to sit up, Leaning against the wall. “I’m fine.” He mutters, “I could’ve taken them.”

She smiles at his bravery and looks him up and down quickly. His uniform was covered in dirt stains and some specks of blood. He had a spilt lip, the source of the blood, and his hair was a mess, sticking out at every angle. 

He blushes when he notices her staring at him.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She stands up and offers him a hand. 

He looks at her hesitantly, and takes her hand. 

They make their way back to Stella’s spot where she pulls out a small first aid kit from her backpack. She motions for him to sit down next to her. He eyes her questionably.

“Im accident prone.” She says with a shrug.

He takes seat next to her and winces. She gently takes out a small strip of alcohol and dabs it onto his open wounds. She then applies a little bit of antiseptic onto his lip. 

He watches her carefully the entire time. He notices her look of concentration as she patches him up. Her pale blue eyes looking at him with sadness. He notices her soft features. Her soft glossy lips. Her long blond hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders. 

“And done!” She exclaims as she puts away her first aid kit. 

Jason shakes his head and brings himself back to reality. “Um thanks.” He mutters, rubbing the back of his head once more. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiles at him softly.

He stares at her once more and jumps to his feet. “I owe you one. Um how about I buy you a milkshake from that diner down the street? My treat!” He says with a smile.

She stares at him questioningly. “Sure, why not?” She says with a shrug and a smile. He offers her a hand and she takes it.

***  
Stella and Jason spend the next three hours at the diner talking and laughing. They find out they are both huge Harry Potter Nerds, they both love a good chocolate shake, and they both love classic novels.

“Where have you been all my life!” Stella exclaims.

“Here and there. Mostly in the streets!” Jason jokes.

They both go quiet and stare at each other, smiling.

Stella looks at her phone and frowns.

“Ah shoot. I gotta go. My dad is taking me to some fancy dress shop tonight to pick out a dress for some stupid gala he’s having me attend.” She looks at him sadly, wishing the day could go slower.

Jason smiles sadly. “It’s okay. I should get going to.”

Jason pays, like he promised, and they both make their way back to school. 

They stop under the tree where Stella was first sitting when she saw Jason for the first time. Jason turns to face Stella.

“I would love to do that again sometime.” Jason says rubbing his neck nervously.

Stella smiles. “I would love that.” Just as she finishes her sentence, she hears her dads car honk twice. “Thats my ride. Gotta go!” She turns in the direction of the car and starts to run off, but stops and runs back to Jason. She kisses him lightly on the cheek and thanks him for the milkshake, before running back to her dads car.

Jason touches the spot on his cheek where she kissed him and grins like an idiot. He then hears the honk of Alfred’s car. He gets in the car with a giant smile plastered on his face. 

“Fun day at school Master Jason?” Alfred asks from the front seat, ignoring his obvious injuries and focusing on his lovestruck smile.

“Oh yeah.” He answers with a huge grin on his face. He couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot that entire night.


End file.
